After a Fight
by filmgurl2008
Summary: When Mello has a fight at school Matt takes him home to look after him but they end up doing something else in the bath instead of getting cleaned up. mattXmello. YAOI fic, so if you don't like don't read. M ratinig for last part of story.


**When the writting is in** _italics _**Matt is speaking to the reader. There is a part later on when someone calls someone else a fag, I don't mean it in an offensive way** **(although when the person says it they do) It's just I think that's how they would react. The same as when another character refers to himself as gay, I don't mean it affensive. Sorry if you do find it like that but that's not how I mean it.**

* * *

'_Hi, there, my names Matt, well that's what everyone calls me, we very rarely use are real names at school. I'm 15 and in my fourth year of high school. My best friend Mello is in his fifth 'coz he's a year older than me. We've know each other since like, forever. And although he's a year older, he's the more childish one out of us, even though he gets in more trouble but he gets better grades. When we were little Mello's parents were never home, so I would look after him. So he would cling to me. When we were younger, when all the other little boys were holding girls hands, I was holding Mello's. I didn't mind but now when he clings to me it's kind of different. I'm taller than him and when we stand outside school in the morning and he wraps his arms around me everyone looks and stuff, not that I give a fuck what they think but if they say anything to Mello he'll lose it, kick their ass and then get in to trouble. But something else is different from then too. When he hugs me, gets close, or even just touches me, I get...what's the word? Oh yeah, like all hot and flustered kinda thing.' _

"Matt!" Mello shouted.

"Uh! Yeah. What is it?" He asked, looking at his blonde friend sat next to him.

"You were spacing out again and I'm getting bored of looking at your face!" Mello told him.

'_He's not usually like this it's just when he thinks I'm ignoring him. If it were anyone else he'd just whack 'em.'_

"Well what do you wanna do then?" Matt asked.

"Class starts in a few minutes, so we might as well walk over." Mello told him as he stood up from the bench they were sat on. Matt followed.

"Okay then, I'll be going." Matt said as they stood outside Mello's class. Mello's face saddened a little.

"Mello, what's wrong?" Matt asked and took a step closer to Mello.

"Nothing." He said and turned to walk into his class.

Matt grabbed hold of his hand, his face turned pink slightly. "What is it? Every morning you look at me with that sad look and I don't like it. Tell me what's wrong. Please." Matt practically begged.

"I'll see ya' at dinner." Mello said and pulled away, walking into his class.

* * *

"Hey Matt, what's wrong? You and your boyfriend have a fight?" Said a boy in Matt's class; who was leaning over Matt's desk with two of his friends.

"Mello isn't my boyfriend."

"Shore looks like that to us and everyone else in school!" One of the other boys said.

"Who gives a fuck what it looks like to you?! It has nothing to do with you! Any of you! So fuck off and leave us alone!" Matt shouted angrily.

Two of the boys backed of slightly but the leader of them put his face closer to Matt's and whispered. "Either you're going out, doing it or you wanna do both with him!"

The boy's walked away and Matt's face turned red. 'Shit! But...' Matt thought.

The teacher walked in the room. "Sorry I was so long everyone. Anyway it's dinner now so make sure your back before 1:00 next class starts then so, I'll see you when you get back." Everyone left the class as fast as they could. The three boy's that were taunting Matt were the first out and on to the roof where they thought Matt would be.

* * *

"He's not here." One of them told the others.

"We'll go get him down stairs." The leader said, as they turned round to walk down the stairs, the door shut and Mello was stood in front of it.

"Do you think it's funny to treat Matt like that?" Mello asked, he started to walk closer to them.

"Yeah, actually we do! Why, what you gonna do about it? You're nothing but a scar face loser fag! And so is he!" The third one said.

"Huh." Mello smirked at them.

* * *

'_They were right! I do want him. And I wanna be with him. But...Oh, I sound so gay. Wait, if I like Mello like this, then I am gay!!' _

Matt opened the door that led to the roof; he opened the door not looking in front of him. "Hey, Mello, you up here already? I brought din..." Matt started but stopped as he saw the three boys from before laid unconscious on the floor and Mello sat against the wall, close by. "You heard them talking didn't you?" Matt asked as he stood next to Mello. Mello didn't listen or look up at him. "Mello, don't ignore me." Matt looked down at him. His lip was bust and his nose was bleeding. Matt knelt down in front of him. "Dammit, Mello! Why can't you just ignore them!?" Matt shouted.

"When I hit one of them, I was gonna leave it, I really was but then he said they were gonna get you, they were gonna gang up on you and beat you up because they think your gay. And I lost it, so this is what happened." Mello explained.

"Mello, you just gotta learn to ignore them. Come on, let's go home. You need cleaning up." Matt told him.

* * *

They walked into Mello's one bedroom flat, and walked straight in to the bathroom. "What's up with your stomach, you've been holding on to it since we started walking." Matt asked.

"Nothing. I just walked in to something that's all." Mello said, still holding his stomach.

"Le'me see." Matt said, he tried to move Mello's hand. Mello shook his head and moved back, standing against the sink. Matt pulled on Mello's hands and pulled them away from his stomach and ripped his shirt open. "They stabbed you?"

"Only a little." Mello smiled.

"It's not funny! You got stabbed because you got in a fight 'coz of me!" Matt shouted.

"It wasn't about you." Mello said.

"Yes it was! You wouldn't give a shit about what they called you! But 'coz they said things about me you got mad!" Matt shouted louder. Mello's eyes widened slightly and his cheeks turned red a little.

Mello climbed into the bath, while Matt sat down next to it. "Ah, shit! That stings." Mello said as he sat in the bath. "Um, Matt. Will you help me a minute?" Mello asked.

Matt knelt up against the bath. "What is it?"

"Can you clean the stab wound for me." Matt grabbed hold of something to clean it with and started to wipe it. The wound was at the bottom of his stomach, a few inches above his crouch. Matt couldn't help it but his eyes kept looking down. 'Wow, when did he get so big?' Matt thought to himself. 'Matt, stop it!' It was a good thing Mello's eyes were shut because of the pain.

"Mello, stop moving."

"It's hurting!" Mello shouted.

"Fine!" Matt snapped. He stood up and threw his school shirt to the floor and then dropped his trousers, leaving nothing on but his boxers.

"What are you doing?" Mello asked.

Matt climbed in to the bath and sat on top of Mello's legs. Both of their faces were red. "If you won't stay still I'll make you."

Mello looked from Matt's face, down to his boxers, then back to his face. "Hey, Matt, when did you become so hot?" Mello smirked.

Matt's face was redder than ever before. "W-w-what!?"

"You're cute when you freak out and get embarrassed." He told Matt. Mello pulled his legs out from under Matt and wrapped them around Matt's waist. He pulled Matt's face closer and pressed his mouth against Matt's. Matt pulled away. "What, you don't want me?" Mello asked.

"I-I didn't say that." Matt told him shyly.

Mello smirked and pulled Matt close again, this time slipping his tongue in to Matt's mouth and Matt's in to his. Mello pushed Matt over so he was on the bottom of the bath and Mello himself was on top, still kissing only separating their mouths every few seconds for breath. Mello put his hand on Matt's stomach, moving it down and eventually in to Matt's pants, where he started rubbing Matt's crouch with his hand. Matt pulled away slightly. "Ah, Mello..." His face was red. Mello put his smirking mouth back against Matt's and started to press against him harder, and started to squeeze and rub his crouch harder and faster until he finally cum. "How about we stay home tomorrow, too?" Mello asked, smirking slightly. Matt smiled a little and nodded shyly.

THE END

* * *

Again, sorry if you found it affencive. Thanx for reading. Please review and tell me what you thought. I think the end part was better than the last time I tried to write something like that, don't you? yay me XD


End file.
